His Princess, Her Slave
by Kai Darknight
Summary: She is a Princess. He is a Slave. She is his Saviour. He is her only friend. She was 14 and he was 16 when they first met. At age 18 and 20 they start to realize how important they are to their lives. Fate brought them together for a reason. Will love blossoms between them? AU JackxTooth Based from my tumblr.
1. THE PRINCESS

**His Princess, Her Slave**

**Summary:** She is a Princess. He is a Slave. She is his Saviour. He is her only friend. She was 14 and he was 16 when they first met. At age 18 and 20 they start to realize how important they are to their lives. Fate brought them together for a reason. Will love blossoms between them? AU JackxTooth

**Author's Note:** Posted some rough drawings in my tumblr before I start writing this story. Also I wanted to celebrate my birthday this week by posting this new story.

* * *

**THE PRINCESS**

Toothiana sighed for the ninth time. Clearly she is bored through and through. Despite she's with other children in one big room but none of them either want to play or talk with her. So she stays in her own room.

She sighs again and stares at the window.

Behind it, she sees the city of their kingdom fill with busy people and children playing around.

Sighing for the eleventh time, she wants to go out and venture out of their home so bad. However knowing her parents they would disapprove since she is too young to go out alone. Well what can you expect when she's only fourteen years old no wonder her parents were strict to her?

Still they're the royal King and Queen and that makes her a Princess in this country.

Making a low grumble she detests being a princess. But she what she detests most being part of royalty. Sure being a royal has its every privilege but has its limits. As a princess she needs to set example to her people. A Princess has to be knowledgeable, clean, respectable, well-bred manners and above all – smiles to her people.

Smiles to her people her butt! She screams internally. She's bored to death and the people around her had little time to be with her not even some neighbour kingdom's children who came here with their parents.

Tooth really hates this life style. Sure she goes outside of her palace from time to time but she has never set on foot beyond the walls or gate. Everywhere she goes there are some restricted areas around the palace. Basically she's suffocating being stuck in this place like a caged bird. She wanted to roam around and see other people aside from her parents, the royal families, royal mentors, the guards and maids.

For her she is getting even more bored than ever seeing same people and doing same activities and routine. She is driving herself crazy.

There was a time she tries sneaking out of the palace but every time she made an attempt they managed to find her before she reaches any of the gates. She even tried for the ninth time yesterday by disguising herself as one of the servants but most of them have knew her through her lilac eyes.

That's how she gave up her tempted to sneak out.

She looks at the window again and sighs. "I bet they're lucky they don't live this lifestyle. I envy them." She whispers.

Seeing nothing interesting happening, she starts walking away. Then she stops halfway only to see a young man who looks six years older than her. Clearly he shows different class from the little princess for he wears closely enough for a palace guard but the way he wears is different from all the palace guard. Not only that his hair is grayish blue, eyes are like emerald green and his skin not brown as her or her people since most of the people are brown skin, hair mostly black or brunette and eyes are brown or gray.

Tooth she knows well to that person as she let out her biggest smile.

"Heyya Tooth did you miss me?" grinned a young man.

The young princess didn't give her replied as she runs towards him. Thus she starts attacking him with a hug causing him to surprise.

"Crikey you should be more careful." He alerted her, "I don't want to be scolded by one of your parents!"

"But I miss you so much, Aster." Tooth pouted cutely.

Aster wants to scold her but held back. Seeing a 14 year old girl making that kind of expression makes you feel vulnerable and guilty. Aster has been a friend of Tooth for two years since she was only twelve years old while he was eighteen. He entered the palace to become the youngest guard since his father passed away on the same year.

That's when they first met.

Aster first thought of the little princess would be spoil but after spending time in each other's company he correct himself she is rather lonely. He remembered how he found Tooth's eyes colour odd yet unique when he saw her lilac eyes. He has never seen such colours on other people's eyes.

While Tooth on the other hand thought of Aster different as she saw how big his ears were reminding her like a rabbit from a book she happened to read. She even had the gut to pull both his ears which surprised both her parents and few people in the palace witnessing the event.

Even though their first memory on each other gives off a strange start they became fast friends. Every time Aster comes back from his training Tooth would always come to greet him first then they would chat around for hours until it's time for them to part ways.

For the young princess she rather wants to spend time with him some more. Even Aster feels the same way for he enjoys her company. Every time he comes for training in the palace he would greet Tooth with a big smile and she would smile at him in return.

Right now he just finished his training and is now given the role as the Palace Guard Second General. And she just missed the ceremony.

Reminding himself he is at the present in front of the young Princess. But seeing upon her face he decides to pats her head gently like a big brother instead.

"What am I going to do with you?" Aster sighs defeated.

Tooth looks at him with a smile, "You're the only friend I got. You know that."

Seeing the way the little princess looks at him, he felt guilty. He understood Tooth's loneliness in the Palace. "I know." He smiles back, "And Princess-"

"I told you to call me Tooth when we're alone!" the young princess almost raise her voice as she glares to him.

"Tooth." Aster corrects himself earning a smile from the young princess.

Not only that whenever they're alone Tooth prefers to call her first name instead calling 'Princess', "Young Mistress' or any formality. She detest it and whenever someone address to her she gets nervous and all.

But today Aster had something in mind that could make Tooth happy.

"You know I have a surprise for you." He announced.

This made Tooth so excited she immediately let go of him. "What is it?" she asked him. "Are we going to play some new games from your old home?"

The older lad laughs heartily as the little Princess jumps up and down excitedly. Apparently they play games Aster knows which she never knew the games which were played very differently among the young children in her kingdom. Also Aster comes from a different country since his skin tone is different from the rest especially the tribal markings on his skin. For him the markings belong to his Mother's side of the family.

A wide smile grows on Aster's lips. "Even better." He turns behind then side way and knelt down close to her so she could hear. "We'll be sneaking out of the palace behind your parents' back."

"Are we going to the market?" Tooth smiles excitedly.

"Shhh!" he hushed her looking back and forth ensuring no one overheard it. "Just be quiet if you want to get out as fast as possible."

Bunny let out a small laugh while putting the cloak around her. "Remember the plan?" Aster asked her.

The little princess nods her head. "Don't stand out. Don't talk to other civilians." Tooth recited out perfectly as she memorizes many times.

"And?"

Tooth rolls her eyes and continue, "Don't follow strangers other than you. Can we please go now?"

"Atta girl." Aster smiles at her proudly. He takes out another hooded cloak that is about his size when he was carrying Tooth's. "Put your hood on now."

The young princess takes no response as she did as Aster instructed her. She still jumping still can contain her excitement Aster can't stop that since it'll be her first time going out of the palace. He'll have to make sure they'll be back before the King or Queen would notice her absence.

"Are you ready now?" The young Palace Guard stretch his hand to Tooth.

A smile appears in her lips and she reaches her hand to his. "You know I am!" she said.

"Then let's go."


	2. THE SLAVE

**Author's Note:** In this chapter will be the full introduction of Jack and his life. Writing in a slave's point of view is challenging I went through many references as I could find some addition twists of this story.

* * *

**THE SLAVE**

Jack glares at the wall intensely. There was nothing he could see but only darkness.

He turns around hoping to find other people but found none.

He is all alone in this enclosed dark place yet he wasn't afraid of the darkness.

The darkness has always been his companion ever since he could only remember. He can't even remember the last time he was out under the sun or feel the sun's heat against his skin. But he can breathe as he could see some few holes and light coming out of the wood. He tries taking a peak within the holes but he could not make a good sight since they are too small to look through.

He shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't care anymore after travelling around for many years people still don't have interests of his existence. Rather he wanted to live he prefers he to die. That has always been his thought since he started living in the box.

How does he knows he's travelling?

The box he lives moves a lot and he could hear horses galloping. Sometimes he also hears men shouting outside. Still he hasn't seen their faces.

Yet he could not help wondering what was beyond the box and why was he put in. All he ever knows is that he is travelling for long; he knows his name is Jack, and he was given food and drinks when it was necessary. He doesn't know who was giving the food and drinks to him. For all he knows was a man's hand.

One time he tries to form a conversation with that man but said nothing at all.

Why can't the man have a small conversation with him? Wasn't it bad to have someone to talk to instead being left alone doing nothing? _Maybe the man doesn't care of me at all,_ Jack thought.

Jack tries amusing himself for fun when he has the time yet nothing seems worth it when he's entertaining himself. It's not that fun. He needs an audience but where can he find one when he's stuck in this enclosed place?

Then again how long has he been living in a confined area? Four no five years? So why can't he remember anything before confining in this dark place?

He closes his eyes to recall some good or perhaps some bad memories but none seems to come out only blurriness.

It angers him so much but he knows nothing good would come out if he let his anger out.

He tries to think clearly this time without his anger. He imagines himself as a child playing in fields or forest with a family and friends but all he could hear are voices-children's. Laughing innocently as it rings throughout his head like sweet music to his ears.

The laughter made him eases his mind drifting off to his sleep. He cannot remember whose voices belong to but deep in his heart he knows well.

There has to be an explanation why he couldn't remember or how he got here in this confined place in the first place. He tries to recall again but jolt when he recalls rough memories.

Those memories somehow scared him as his mind wishes to recall no more yet at the same time his heart want to know more of himself.

Again his left ankle starts to sting. He had the pain ever since he started waking up finding himself in a confined place. Jack couldn't tell what causes the pain all he knows it is rounded and metal and it was hugging to his ankle very tight. He once tried to remove it but it was impossible for him to do it.

He buries his face with both of his hands. _At least please tell me where am I exactly, _Jack wished.

Light appears in front of him. The light almost blinds him that it hurts his eyes.

A man stood in front of him. He is big yet muscular as Jack sees the buff in him. He looks at the man's hand and recognized he was the one who gave him food and water. He wanted to thank him for taking care of him but said nothing. For a moment he could tell the man is bad news as he feels a bad vibe towards him.

"Today ish yer lucky day, brat." The man grunted.

Jack could not make out of the man's face due to the sudden light and still stuck at this confined place. It hurt his eyes until he realize his hands are bound together. He wanted to attack that man but his instinct tells him not to but observe what comes next.

The gruff man grabs his bounded hands and pulls him. Jack, who isn't fighting back, walks behind him. Instead he finds himself amaze to see so many people- sizes, shapes and gender going in and out to different directions. He could not help being amaze at this new sight.

Then again he wonder why are people are staring strangely at him. Is he ugly? Is he odd? Why can't someone tell him?

He turns to the gruff man to ask question but then his eyes widen as he saw himself in the reflection of a mirror. Most people he sees are dark skinned, hair are either black or brown and eyes are mostly brown with different shades even the gruff man shares the same appearance with them. Him, on the other hand, shows no similar color. Instead his skin is light yet so pale like a corpse. His eyes are blue like a sky's color but even more beautiful. And lastly hair stands out most for it is as white as snow. Jack is shirtless as he could see the tone of his bare chest thankfully he has brown pants to save him from humiliation.

Now that he think of it, why wasn't he feeling cold when night comes or hot due to the scorching sun?

The colors of his appearance are definitely strange no wonder why the people were staring at him. Even he finds himself really strange.

"Don't dwaddle on me, brat." The man hissed tugged the lad's hand.

Jack didn't follow the man instead he looks at him with his blue eyes, "Why are we here?" Jack finally spoke.

The gruff man stops walking and stare at Jack as he stops walking as well. The snow haired lad wait for any response then the gruff man gives a mean smile. A smile it tells him not to trust this man ever. "You," the man pointed at Jack, "are going to make me rich. Your appearance will bring loads of money from these suckers." He said.

That where it hits him. He is going to be sold by one of the on-lookers. The gruff man's response shivers Jack's spine. He wanted to run away from this man as far as possible however he couldn't for he is chained with a heavy ball of metal on his left ankle. Jack realized that what cause the pain stinging on his ankle.

"Git on yer feet brat!" the gruff man pulls poor Jack.

Seeing the gruff man means it Jack had no choice but follows him.

As he walks through his way to the stage, Jack could have sworn he senses someone was staring intensively at him. But he could be wrong since there are plenty of people staring of him. Even he tries to forget it the intense stare still did not leave him making him want to find whoever this person was.

He stares at the crowd seeing everyone are staring at him strangely and he knows it was due to his strange color appearance. Well he can't blame their curiosity and fascination of his presence.

Not only them but also himself. He didn't know how he looks like since all he could see are darkness and the little lights from those tiny holes.

Jack doesn't know where this is heading but judging how he was put in a confined place and how the gruff man can be so mean. From the view of it he could tell his life is heading into a misery one.

And he doesn't like it.

* * *

**A/N:** My head just exploded after typing and writing so many ideas for three chapters to this story and my other story, REMAINS. And now I just added another possible new fic I uploaded in my tumblr. Now my friend is going to pester me to write that story as well… So many ideas start to pile into me…

But I'd like to say many thanks to those who have read, fave, alert and reviewed this story for your time. It makes me so happy I can't help smiling at it. Without you guys I wouldn't loose my focus on this story too.


	3. BIDDING AT THE MARKET

**Author's Note:** Someone cried on Jack's introduction. I'd like to say I'm sorry I didn't mean it make it sad for you. Also I'd like to apologize for not updating but I assure you I'm well and happy.

And finally the moment you've all been waiting patiently- how Tooth and Jack meets.

* * *

**BIDDING AT THE MARKET**

Tooth blinked her eyes many times and pinched herself trying to ensure she's not dreaming. When she did her eleventh time she finally confirms herself she's not in the Palace anymore instead she is standing the great city of her kingdom with joy, excitement, and fun. Upon her observation there are people selling food, clothes and many things to other people who comes in and go wherever or whenever they go. There were some doing street entertainment for a living which Tooth finds it fascinating and interesting better than the royal entertainers back at the palace.

While others watch street entertainments some prefers to cat with other people or friends whether they're exchanging stories or gossip. Seeing how the people talk to one another without caring their status to the society made Tooth envy mores. Sure she has Aster as her only friend and her parents but it wasn't enough for her. She rather wants to have more friends who won't care of her royal status. That's why she was so desperate to go beyond the palace in search of another friend but her parents forbid her doing so.

Shaking the sad memories off her thought she focus another as she sees another children either younger than her, older than her or shared the same age as her are playing games. She could tell they're having tons of fun making her want to join them for a chance. However Aster grabs her shoulders before she could go near to the children.

"What did I tell you?" Aster reminded her making his best to look scowl at the young princess.

"But the game looks so fun." Tooth whined, "I've never played that kind of game."

The young Palace Guard takes a sigh and replied, "Let's go onto the next one."

The young princess puffed her cheeks but said nothing as she follows him behind. She takes on last look at the playful kids secretly imagines herself playing with them. It would be more fun playing games with many kids like them, Tooth thought.

"You'll going to love this one, ankle-biter." The young Palace Guard tries his best cheering the young princess.

Turning her attention where Aster pointing at, her face lighten up as she sees another entertainers only this one is a fire performer. This made Tooth even more delighted and excited as the performer blew— no breathe fire like a dragon.

"Could that man be the Salamander?" the princess asked excitedly.

Aster could not help grinning amusingly when Tooth mentioned a mythological figure: Salamander also known as the Dragon Master. There are stories about a Dragon conquering kingdoms or rescuing princess but a Salamander is the one who can tame and control them without getting himself burned or killed. Some says the Salamander was abandoned in a forest then was founded by one of the strongest and fiercest Dragon of all times. Instead of killing the infant, the Dragon raised it as its own thus the child grew up into a Salamander.

No one knows how the Salamander looks like. All they could say he always travel with a dragon. Nothing else is added.

Many men tried to pull off as the Salamander to get free place to sleep, food and get popular with the ladies. However almost everyone could either tell whether or not the man is an impostor. One time Aster heard a Salamander stayed a good inn and the owner flourished him with delicious food, wine and room. Until the next day, the Salamander disappeared before the owner could get his pay. Then another stories come in another area resulting the same as the first one.

It was a bad business.

From that day everyone in the inn make their eyes close when it comes to new faces. That way they wouldn't end up the same as the earlier victims.

"I doubt he is." Aster snorted, "The Salamander wouldn't perform such tricks like this." Tooth becomes dejected from hearing it, "But I'm sure he is somewhere flying around with the Dragon." The young Palace Guard quickly added after seeing the young princess dejected look. Thank goodness Tooth becomes happy again.

Tooth look at Aster, "Think you would meet him when you start travelling?" she timidly asked again.

Her question caught Aster off guard. He tries his best to deny what she said but the brunette kid could only stare at him, "Lies don't suit you," She said, "and you're a terrible liar."

Seeing how serious the kid's expression Aster decides not to. He tries to face her into her lilac eyes but he couldn't as his face turns away not letting her see his side. The young princess could see his trouble yet she can't help feeling so sad knowing she was right. "So when do you leave?" Tooth kindly asked him.

"Three days." Aster replied still not facing the princess, "By morning I will be gone."

_This was enough,_ she thought.

Instead getting him angry, she grabs his hand and faces him with a smile. Her calm smile surprises Aster yet at the same time was happy to see she wasn't that hurt. "Let's just have lots of good memories before you leave." Tooth said to him.

Seeing her smile eases him a bit.

For hours they spend roaming around the city. Aster guides the young princess of the city where as Tooth doing her best learning and watching new things. Seeing how happy the young princess Aster was just glad now he won't feel guilty at it.

Truth to be told he fear how she would take when he tells her after he finished his training. He knew what happen after his training as he learned through his masters. He did ask them to think another solution after his graduation sadly all his masters could say there's nothing they could do about it. _It's part of traditional, _they said.

It angered him not only he would miss Tooth but also affect the poor Princess. For all these years he loves the Princess's company so much he promise himself he would be the Princess's guard for life. But when he learned the day before his graduation ceremony he could not forget his reaction how it hurt him. He was furious why he must leave when he attained the role while there are others who can travel and there were two other Palace Guard Second Generals, whom Aster graduated together, could take the offer.

His points were reasonable but that what the First General had already made his decision and that is final.

Thinking the past fuel his anger but then he shook it off trying to focus with Tooth. _For now let me leave some good memories for her before I regret, _Aster reminded himself.

"What's that over there?" Tooth peers her curiosity to the crowd.

Aster follows the same gaze she was staring at. He was about to reply but did not as his eyes shrunk smaller. He knows what the crowd are here for yet at the same time he could not help feeling protective to Tooth. "We best be get goin'." He said.

He tries his best to get away from the crowd as far as they could but Tooth paid him no more as she walks near to the stage. This fear the young Palace Guard therefore he follows after her before she gets lost.

Tooth is already as far from Aster. She happened to see a snow white haired lad near the stage. Thinking it was her imagination she runs off to see whether or not it's real. She couldn't get a good view as she keeps going further and further until the view is good for her.

There she could see a young woman, probably sharing the same age as Aster, hangs her head down letting her brown hair covering her face to avoid the gaze of many people. Her clothes wasn't that fancy and it clearly shows she isn't around their kingdom yet it has many torn, holes and dirty.

"This wench," the seller starts to say, "Does not talk but she can do all of your house works. Price starts at ten silver coins."

"Fifteen silver coins!" a man shouted his bid.

"Twenty silver coins!" another one shouted.

One by one they name their price soon silver coins were replaced into gold coins. Hearing how one shouted their price confused yet scared Tooth. She is about to faint anytime luckily Aster found her in time which eases the young Princess's nervousness.

The bidding continues on until one man caught the seller's attention.

"Ten gold coins!" the last one shouted.

"I 'ear ten gold coins!" the seller yelled, "Anyone else wants to bid higher price?"

Everyone went silence earning the last shouter a victory. "Then ten gold coins to this young 'nd 'andsome man over there." The seller announced happily.

When the deal is done the seller brought down the young woman and gave her to the man who made the final deal. Tooth watches the young woman given to the buyer. Just when she thought the buyer is kind but her vision betrayed her. Just when the buy got the young woman he caresses her hair sharing the same gesture how her father pats her head but the kindness soon replaces into a cruel gesture as he yank the young woman's hair.

The young woman could not cry for she is deaf. Instead she silently cried letting her tears come out both of her eyes. It was a horrible sight. No way would her father or mother treat anyone that kind of treatment. She wanted to stop them but Aster stopped her. From the look of his, she could tell he isn't happy at all either the treatment, the auction or perhaps both.

"Let's get out of here." He said, "This is not a place you should be seeing it."

With just one look, Tooth could tell Aster is hiding the truth from her. Was this perhaps her parents were trying to protect her? From learning the truth of the ugly outside world beyond the Palace? It was rather selfish. She's a Royal too. If she's going to rule her Kingdom some day she must learn every details. Now she is even more determine to learn more of her Kingdom.

They're about to get out of the crowd, Tooth looks back to the stage seeing another young lady, who looks more frightened trying to shield herself from the onlookers. The seller pulls her short red hair to let his audience see the look of his product. Seeing the young lady hurt Tooth pulls her grasp out from Aster as he turns his attention to her.

"Princess." he starts to say good thing none of the people paid attention to Tooth and Aster since they're all shouting out their bids.

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me!" Tooth demanded.

The young Palace Guard getting stressed out. He would just drag her out and find good thing so she could forget what they saw. However the young Princess has not budged her position as she firm her glare.

"You're not going to like this but," Aster looks at Tooth, still not letting him off, thus he starts to explain, "This is called Slave auction." Tooth tilt her head still curious what Slave auction as he continues, "Slaves are people. People buy people as properties in higher bid. Whoever bids the highest," the young Palace Guard gritted his teeth in between, "He or She takes a slave into their home."

"So they're like servants?"

"Errr… Something like that," he admitted, "but not exactly the kind of servants we have in the Palace."

The young Princess nods her head as she turns back her attention to another person on stage this time it's a man. Like the young woman he isn't around here yet his pants shows he came a tribe in another place. "So where did they found them?" the Princess indicate to the people on stage.

Tongue tied now. Aster is in between telling the truth or lie. This was the moment he never wanted her to know the ugly side of the outside world. But she is the future Queen she needs to know what she must even if it means learning the horrible truth. "They were either kidnapped from their homes or families or their tribes from different places." He answered.

"But they do have names do they?" cried the young princess.

Seeing Tooth's horrified expression hurt the young Palace Guard as he knew this is the expression he didn't wish to see. _Still this is reality,_ he reminded himself. As the Future Queen she must know the truth of her kingdom even if her innocence will fade away. "The— slaves—,"Aster shook his head and corrected himself, "Those people have names but the seller only calls them 'item', 'wenches', 'woes', and 'buck'."

"That's horrible." Tooth gasped as she looks back at fort at Aster and at the stage, "Why they do such things?"

Just as Aster could answer another of her question he was interrupt by the gruff seller.

"And lastly I present a special item the rarest of all." The gruff man announced proudly, "A strangest buck you won't believe in your eyes. You won't find 'im anywhere in yer travel."

With that the gruff man pulled another slave into the stage. There revealed a young lad whose appearance is different from them. Instead the usual dark skinned, brown or black hair and brown eyes this slave has pale skin, snow white haired and uncanny blue eyes like the color of the sky.

The slave's appearance made a shock yet curious at the sight they're seeing even for Tooth and Aster. They have never seen such extraordinary colors in their entire life. Although they both know white hair is for old people but this one is just too young to have such color.

Tooth has never seen someone whose appearance such uncanny colors of his appearance aside Aster. But this young man gives a strange impression for her. He is neither happy nor scared instead he is confused. What could a young man like him be so confused about? Was it perhaps the scenery? Was it the stare the people are giving?

The snow haired lad wanted to get off the stage but the gruff man pulls the rope on his hands tighter to avoid him from escaping. Plus there is a heavy ball chained onto his left ankle making it impossible for him to run.

"'e's pretty expensive so first 'id is two gold coins." The gruff man added.

The crowd murmurs in overwhelm but that makes the gruff man and the seller grin greedily. Aster saw the way they look as he let out a low snarl. He wanted to pull the young Princess out of this ridiculous auction but she didn't budge. She was busily staring at the young lad not only for the color of his appearance but his expression.

The young lad's confusion soon replaces for fear as if he knows what ill fate awaits him. Recalling the man's cruelty to the poor young woman she could not let the same fate to this young lad and the other slaves to the buyer.

"I'll take him in a bigger price!" Tooth declared making her voice as loud as everyone could hear.

Everything quiet down as everyone turns their attention towards the young princess. The stares give Tooth nervous but keep her firm stand.

"And how much you are willing to pay?" the gruff seller taunted her.

Tooth tries to reply but the gruff seller cut her off, "Yer just a kid. Of course you can't pay me!" he taunted her again, "So do me a favour and git lost."

With that the gruff seller began to laugh and the crowd follows. Anger fuels in Aster at this humiliation for the young princess. He wanted to punch right into the gruff seller's face but he and Tooth are wearing their hooded cloak and are trying their best to avoid trouble.

Just before he could, Tooth did the unthinkable action- removing her hooded cloak to reveal her identity in front of civilians. Everyone went shock especially Aster too.

_Crickey!_ Aster gasped.

"It's Princess Toothiana!" one recognized Tooth seeing the golden feathered headgear she wears on her forehead and her uncanny lilac eyes.

"It's the Princess!"

"What's the Princess be doing here?"

"Wasn't she suppose to be in the Palace with His and Her Majesty?"

Commotion is starting to get worst as Aster fear much. Then he, too, revealed himself causing alarm as everyone recognize his clothes even the seller and the gruff man became too stiff after seeing him.

"Now will you be serious what I'm about to offer?" Tooth calmly asked the seller.

"And how much you want to 'id 'im." The gruff man interrupted the seller.

Tooth glares back at the gruff man clearly making fun of her. He doesn't care whether she's a Princess to this kingdom or not but that is fine. She needs to know there are worst people like him. "A hundred and fifty gold coins." Tooth declared her price.

Everyone gasped. No one can bid a higher price like the Princess. This even catches the seller and the gruff man's attention.

"And do you have the coins?"

Something snapped on Aster when the gruff man insults the young Princess. He could not stay calm anymore and he's going to pulverize that man even if he gets in trouble. Just as he could do it, Tooth steps towards the stage then throws a sack at the gruff man. He catches the bag yet still doubting the young Princess.

He opens the bag only to see gold then he counts it. After counting it he looks back at the Tooth and Aster. The young Palace Guard steady himself for any unnecessary action that would go against Tooth.

"I can pay you even more." Tooth throws another bag containing more money to the gruff man.

The gruff man catches the bag perfectly not taking his eyes off to the young Princess.

"Think I'm just a stupid kid?" she smiles in victory.

* * *

**A/N:** Slave Auction/Trade had existed throughout different times in history. When they sell slaves they don't use their given names instead they address 'buck' for men while women are called 'woes' or 'wenches'. It angered me when I learned from my history class way back yet at the same time I could not help feeling sorry for the victims. And now there is human trafficking to this present day.

It depresses me while writing in this chapter but having to recall your History lessons altogether is even more depressing. I even saw and read a book at a second hand bookstore called **_Slavery Then and Now_**. On the side note I still remember classic books such as Huckleberry Finn and some books and movies throughout my early years. They've became part of an inspiration to this fic.


End file.
